1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embedded package structure module and a method for making the same, and particularly relates to an embedded package structure module with high-density electrical connections and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the typical printer technology, a laser is used as a light source in a printer head to scan and transfer the printing information as light signals to a rotating drum in order to generate electrostatic latent images formed on the rotating drum. Moreover, the printing method further includes a toner absorbing step, a transferring step, a hot pressing step, an electrostatic discharging step etc. to reach printing. However, a laser printer head of the prior art has many optical components, and the mechanism of the laser printer head is complex and the optical path of the laser printer head is very long. Hence, the optical structure is quite complex and difficult to reduce in size when using a laser as light source. Therefore, the current trend is toward using light emitting diodes to replace lasers as the light sources in printer heads, which can simplify the optical structure.
Thereby, it is a requirement to reduce the volume of each light emitting diode so as to increase the resolution of the printer. More light emitting diodes can be fitted per unit area on the printer head when the volume of each light emitting diode is reduced. According to the typical packaging method, a highly precise packaging apparatus is required to arrange the light emitting diode arrays and the driver integrated circuits so that they are exactly parallel to each other in a printed circuit board. Then, a wire bonding process is performed to form about 5000 wires between the light emitting diode arrays and the driver integrated circuits if the resolution of the printer is 600 dpi (dots per inch) of A4 size paper. The driver integrated circuits drive the light emitting diode arrays through these wires.
A highly exact and dense wire bonding process in the foregoing method increases the difficulty of the packaging process. This reduces the product yield and indirectly raises the manufacturing costs. Moreover, reducing the volume of the light emitting diodes in order to increase the resolution of the printer, further increases the packaging difficulty.
In order to solve above-mentioned problem, the prior art provides a method for making a package structure module with high-density electrical connections, including: etching at least one concave groove on a top surface of the drive IC structure; receiving an LED array structure in the at least one concave groove; and forming a conductive connections electrically connected between the drive IC structure and the LED array structure via semiconductor procedures in order to achieve high-density electrical connections.
However, the method for making a package structure module with high-density electrical connections of the prior art is complex, and particularly relates to the semiconductor procedures. Hence, time and cost are increased. Therefore, a new package structure and method thereof is required to resolve the foregoing problems.